


Bi Disaster

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [21]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Bi Disaster, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Disaster, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, meet cute, pride month, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Scylla is a bi disaster
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 35





	Bi Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> happy day 21st

As hard as Scylla tried, she was a bi disaster. She couldn't help but stare at the new girl. Raelle Collar. She had the jawline, the eyes, everything. She fell in love from the start, but how was she going to make a move right away? Especially with a jaw like THAT? She sucked up all the courage she had, which was not a lot, mind you, and approached her. 

"Hi." She said softly. The girl jumped, "Sorry" Scylla chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Raelle replied, turning around, "I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?" Scylla cocked her head curiously.

"A hot girl talking to me," Raelle smirked. 

Scylla's face turned a little warm, "you-you think I'm hot?"

Raelle nodded, "extremely hot, actually." 

"Thanks..I um.." Scylla was tongue tied.

"Cat got your tongue?" Raelle teased.

"Well, no, but-" Raelle cut Scylla off.

"Relax, I'm kidding. I'm Raelle" Raelle said, putting a hand out.

"Scylla." Scylla replied; shaking her hand.

"Well, Scylla, I could use a tour." Raelle smirked.

"Oh, of what?" Scylla asked.

"The school, the campus, your room.." her voice trailed off.

"ohhh.." Scylla smirked, "okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3


End file.
